Love
by Babii Krazii
Summary: Summary inside for full sotry plot. Featuring Freak the Freak Out and Picture To Burn. MAin characters Sesshomaru and Kagome. WIll they truley find love?
1. Songs and Summary

Love!

Its a story of fate. but love comes with pain. as the saying is "Love Kills Slowly" good or bad love hurts. Kagome and Sesshomaru take this adventure on blinded and go through the emotions. WIll they ever igure it out? or will they be hurt to much to try?

1. Freak The Freak Out

Summary: She was the most famous teen pop star in Tokyo and she was only 15. Boy trouble, Oh yea. But the trouble with ehr boyfriend got her a great hit and she even met a cute boy at her concert.

2. Picture to Burn ~ AgentDoubleOGrace

Summary: Sequal to Freak The Freak Out. Kagome's emotions are outta wack. Three hit songs in one week. Whose the new boy, Inuyasha did what, Sesshomaru's in a coma? What's going on? Where's Kagome going?

3. Remember December

Summary: Coming Soon

4: A Year Without Rain

Summary: Coming Soon

5. Kiss the Girl

Summary: Comming Soon


	2. Freak the Freak Out

Summary: Song Fic! She's the most famous teen pop star in Tokyo and she 15. Boy trouble, Oh yea. But because she;s having problems with her soon to be ex boyfriend, she gets a great song out of it. She even meets a cute boy at her concert. This is the first of many and it's kinda like a plot but in one-shots and there song fics. it'll be cool. The story with Sess/KAgs contuines in the next song fic.

Thanks to MidnightFlame325 for correcting a spelling mistake. =]

Enjoy. Review. Thanks.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

She had enough. she was the most famous 15 year old in Tokyo and yet she still had to deal with bullshit. I mean come on. She's a teenager. Her life was already all over the place, she had no priavacy, and her friends all ended up being two-faced. and now her own boyfriend was giving her shit about her career.

****************Flashback******************

"I don't know how much longer i can take this" Inuyasha told his girlfriend of two years

"What do you mean?" She asked confuused

"I hardley get to see you. Your always working and it's not fair to me" He said

"What are you talking about. I see you everyday and I always spend time with you. Not to mention you go to all my concert's with me and you even bring your friends along. How is it not fair for you?"

"Well, all my friends are you know...having sex. And I'm not cause my super star girlfreind has to keep her squeeky clean image."

She had it. That's the end of the line. He always brought this up and always used this against her. She had enough of it. It wasn't fair to her that he played that card and she didn't wanna have sex anyways.

"What's the big deal about sex anyways. Omg your not a virgin anymore oh so what. Im proud to be a virgin and im not ready to lose it. And it's not like your a virgin anyways. So stop trying to use that against me. Its not fair to me that your useing that"

"Well maybe if you let me fuck you we wouldn't have this problem. And I am a virgin cause my girlfriend dosen't wanna fuck."

"UGH! YOUR USELESS!" Kagome screamed and then walked off

******************* **End Flashback** ******************

And to think that happened only twenty minutes ago. 'Virgin my ass' she thought as she walked into the bulding she was walking to. She knew he was Cheating and she knew it was with that slut KIkyo. She had enough.

"Hey Kagome. Your not schelude to record today." Bankotsu said as he saw her walk into her office

"I know. But i have a song and iw ant to record it today. and i want it to be out as soon as possible" Kagome stated coldly.

"Um...O.K. i won't ask what happened. You'll tell me when your ready but it must have been bad for you to be talking like that." Bankotsu said as he got his stuff together to go to the recording room.

"It is. And i might be single becuase of it. That two-timing bastard! UGH!" Kagome said then punched the wall

"O.K. Babe calm down. Lets just go record your song and your feel better like always" Bankotsu said pulling her arm down to her side and holding it there.

Her emotions were the reason why she was so famous. Cause when ever someone made her feel something that she didn't really feel or made her extra extra happy she made up songs. And she could make the songs up in a blink of an eye. And she had how the music was and everything. It was her greatest strength and she used it well.

They arrived at the recording room and Kagome immeditly started on the music. Bankotsu was so glad she knew how to play. She could play the piano, guitar, bass guitar, drums, flute, clarente, vilon, and almost every kind of insrtument out there. So when she came in like this, she did all the music and recored the song and then gave the music sheets to her band member later. It was truely amazing.

She worked fast too. She could do the music is fast. She played all the instuments she needed for the song and then wrote it down. As she played she fixed everything up to the way she liked it. And thats what Bankotsu liked about her. SHe did everything by herself. She wrote her own music and she wrote all her songs. He stuck his neck out for countless times when someone clamied it was their song and they always won when that happened.

She finished the music and them recored everything. She then worked on the lyrics as the music played in the background. Once she was satisfied with her work she got back into the recored studio and got ready. Bankotsu had been hard at work combining all the music togther when she was working with her lyrics and letting her listen to it while he did and she always worked faster when he did that. If she heard something she didn't like she would tell him and he would fix it to her liking. They were the perfect team.

As she got ready, he got the music ready.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup yup. Lets do this"

The music started playing and she started dancing to the beat. She always came upw ith beats she could dance too while she sang. She loved doing her songs that way. Her cue to start singing was coming up and she got ready. and right on cue her voice came out and was outstanding like always.

**Are you listenin'?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Easy less, easy more  
When you tell me to beware  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is there something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go  
Noddin' your head  
Don't hear a word I said.  
I can't communicate. When you wait.  
Don't relate.**

**I try to talk to you**  
**But you never even knew**  
**So what's it gonna be?**  
**Tell me can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear me?)**

**I'm so sick of it.**  
**Your attention deficit.**  
**Never listen**  
**You never listen**  
**I'm so sick of it.**  
**So I'll throw another fit.**  
**Never listen**  
**You never listen**

**I scream your name!**  
**It always stays the same.**  
**I scream and shout!**  
**So what I'm gonna do now is**  
**Freak the freak out.**

**Hey!**  
**Woah-woah-woah-woah.**

**Patience runnin thin, runnin thin**  
**Come again**  
**Tell me what I get**  
**Opposite, opposite**  
**Show me what is real**  
**If it breaks, does it heal?**  
**Open up your ear**  
**Why do you think I am here?**  
**Keep me in the dark**  
**Are you even thinking of me?**  
**Is someone else above me?**  
**Gotta know, Gotta know**  
**What am I gonna do?**  
**'Cause I can't get through to you**

**So what's it gonna be?**  
**Tell me, can you hear me? (hear me, can you hear me?**

**I'm so sick of it**  
**Your attention defecit**  
**Never listen**  
**You never listen**  
**I'm so sick of it**  
**So I'll throw another fit**  
**Never listen**  
**You never listen**

**I scream your name!**  
**It always stays the same.**  
**I scream and shout!**  
**So what I'm gonna do now is**  
**Freak the freak out!**

**Hey!**  
**Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah (x2)**

**Easy come, easy go (x2)**  
**Can you hear me?**

**I scream your name!**  
**It always stays the same.**  
**I scream and shout!**  
**So what I'm gonna do**  
**Now is freak the freak out.**

**Hey!**  
**Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah (x2)**

**Now is freak the freak out.(x15)**  
**Ohhhhhhhh...**  
**I scream your name!**  
**But you never listen!**  
**Ohhhhhhhh...**  
**But you never listen!**

_(Victoria Justice- Freak the Freak out)_

As the song finished, Bankotsu could tell she calmed down and was feeling much better. The song ended and she stepped out of the studio and took a seat next to her manager.

"Well lets hear it" She said panting from singing. Singing always was a little work out for her cause not only did she sing but she she danced while she recorded.

"Here. Drink this" Bankotsu said handing her the cold water bottle. "And let me get everything together. Go to the bathroom, freshin up and do whatever you need to do and I'll be done with it when you get back"

With that Kagome was getting up and walking out the door. Bankotsu was truley amazed. He had wintesed her talent many times but whenever this happened he was always stuned. How she did this so fast and so sudden always amazed him. He never questioned her and whenever she came up with an idea he went with it.

He belived in her and her choices and if she needed him, he was there by her side. It's been that way since he found her three years ago. And since she got with her boyfriend, she's been popping out hit after hit after hit. He never met the kid which was amazing since he always got backstage passes and concert tickets for him and his friends. But he didn't care. He was just glad she did this.

She loved doing it, it was a great stress reliver for her and it helped keep her emotions in check. And when he signed her and saw how talented she really was he was amazed. He promised to be by her side throuh out her enitre career and to never let her end up like the other teen pop stars. No she was innocent and truley talented. He thought about what he would do if he never found her.

She saved his career and his job, and he saved her from being sucidal. They owed each other and the payed each other back countless times. Not only was she his only client but she was like his daughter. And she even said he was like her father. Throgh thick and thin.

She came back in just as he finished. She took her seat and stared at him. He held off playing the song just to mess with her. He did it everytime and she fell for it everytime.

"O.K. ima play it. chill" He said laughing after she gave her famous groan.

Oh yes. Her famous groan. She did it whenever she starte dgetting annoyed which wasnt often. so he enjoyed when he was able to annoy her.

He playe the song and was proud of his work when she jumped up with joy. She was happyw ith the way it turned out and she wanted it out now.

"Relase it. Now."

"Kagome. It's already past eight. It's not going to happen today. But we could make it happen by friday with the relase of your music video if you want one if not i can make it happen at say...three"

"Good. That's right when we get out of school. Inuyasha will turn on the radio and there it'll be. Playing for the first time. And the **maybe** he'll get my point." She said emphazing the maybe.

"Hahaha O.K. go home and get rest. You worked hard today and had a long day. Tomorrow I'll call first thing and get it out. Ill text you once i have everything set up."

"Sounds good! Bye!" She said happiely. she kissed him on the cheeck then ran out the door.

*************************** **The Next Day *****************************

School was just let out. Inuyasha climbed into his car with his friends Miroku and Koga and of corse Kikyo. Kagome climbed into her car with her friends Sango and Ayami. She turned on the station the her song would be playing. And it was the same station that happened to be Inuyasha's favorite station. Sango's Boyfriend was Miroku. And he was the school perv. And his song just happened to be playing. "Girls" by the Bestie Boys.

Kagome pulled up next to Inuyasha on the pasenger side. She rolled down the window and started talking to Koga.

"So where we going?" She asked him.

"Were going to my house. But were going to stop by the store and get some munchies, You can go ahed and go to my hosue or you can just follow us to the store." Koga said and gave Kagome a big smile.

"Aww you still want me. Umm. I guess I just follow you guess. Gotta make sure you get the good stuff" Kagome said rejecting Koga once again.

"Alright well lets go" Koga said

They both rolled up their windows and Kagome could hear Inuyasha turn up the radio as the song ended. She smiled and looked to the girls in her car who gave her a reassuring smile and nod. She pulled out of her parking space and left the school. She was following the boys when her song came one. Miroku called Sango just as planed so they could hear what Inuyasha would say once he heard it.

Then the DJ on the radio voice came thruogh the phone and through the speackers in Kagome's car.

"Alright ladies and gentleman. Here is a new song from our very own and may i add very lovely and such a sweetheart. The guy who put her through the emotion for her to come up with this song is a complete idoit."

The girls started laughing as the heard the DJ say that.

"Here it is folks. Freak The Freak Out from Kagome Higurashi."

The music started playing and Inuyasha was shocked.

"She didn't tell me she was working on a song call that. Turn it up some" Inuyasha said shocked and confussed.

Koga turned it up and the all went quite. They wanted to see what the song was about.

Kagome heard what inuyasha said and smiled. "Got you"

Sango and Ayami started laughing as they knew what was gunna happen know.

The words started to play and Inuyasha shock grew and then became sad. In Kagome's car she smirking knowing what was gunna happen. She didnt care. She had enough of his games. Sango laughed her ass off and Ayami danced to the music. When the words starting playing Kagome started singing along. She knew Inuyasha would be able to hear her since they were still on the phone with Miroku.

**Are you listenin'?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Easy less, easy more  
When you tell me to beware  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is there something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go  
Noddin' your head  
Don't hear a word I said.  
I can't communicate. When you wait.  
Don't relate.**

**I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear me?)**

**I'm so sick of it.**  
**Your attention deficit.**  
**Never listen**  
**You never listen**  
**I'm so sick of it.**  
**So I'll throw another fit.**  
**Never listen**  
**You never listen**

**I scream your name!**  
**It always stays the same.**  
**I scream and shout!**  
**So what I'm gonna do now is**  
**Freak the freak out.**

**Hey!**  
**Woah-woah-woah-woah.**

**Patience runnin thin, runnin thin**  
**Come again**  
**Tell me what I get**  
**Opposite, opposite**  
**Show me what is real**  
**If it breaks, does it heal?**  
**Open up your ear**  
**Why do you think I am here?**  
**Keep me in the dark**  
**Are you even thinking of me?**  
**Is someone else above me?**  
**Gotta know, Gotta know**  
**What am I gonna do?**  
**'Cause I can't get through to you**

**So what's it gonna be?**  
**Tell me, can you hear me? (hear me, can you hear me?**

**I'm so sick of it**  
**Your attention defecit**  
**Never listen**  
**You never listen**  
**I'm so sick of it**  
**So I'll throw another fit**  
**Never listen**  
**You never listen**

**I scream your name!**  
**It always stays the same.**  
**I scream and shout!**  
**So what I'm gonna do now is**  
**Freak the freak out!**

**Hey!**  
**Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah (x2)**

**Easy come, easy go (x2)**  
**Can you hear me?**

**I scream your name!**  
**It always stays the same.**  
**I scream and shout!**  
**So what I'm gonna do**  
**Now is freak the freak out.**

**Hey!**  
**Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah (x2)**

**Now is freak the freak out.(x15)**  
**Ohhhhhhhh...**  
**I scream your name!**  
**But you never listen!**  
**Ohhhhhhhh...**  
**But you never listen!**

**The song ended and Inuyasha looked like he wanted to cry. He knew when she made a song it came from her heart and her emotions. To make her feel that way for her to come up with a song like this, He messed up. And he knew it was over between them.**

They pulled up into the parking lot of the store and when Kagome pulled the song was starting to play againg and she was blasting it. The three girls got out and started dancing to it while Kagome started to sing. Inuyahsa pulled next to them and slowly got out while Koga and Miroku almost jumped out. They went with the girls and started dancing.

Kikyo was beyond pissed. SHe couldn't belive Kagome would embarres Inuyasha like that. And why he stayed with her, she had no idea. Inuyasha slowly made his way over to her and pulled her aside.

"Kagome. Im sorry. I should have payed more attention to how you felt and to how i was treating you."

"Well thank you for apologizeing but it's over. I can't do it no more. And i know you've been cheating on me with Kikyo. I don't tell you this beacuase i don't want drama but she rubs i in my face. You belong with her not me. Besides you don't like how much i work and i love to work. It makes me feel good when i come up with a song that can be a hit. or just a song that makes me fell better."

"I understand. Can we still be friends?"

"Sure. I'd like that. I don't wanna lose you completely. But here i have these for you. Bring Kikyo K" Kagome said and reached into her purse and pulles out tow concert tickets and two backstage passes to her concert next week. She handed them to Inuyasha and smiled when he took them.

"Uhh yea. Sure. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Inuyasha said and smiled. He gave her a small hug and then turned and walked to Kikyo

Sango ran over to Kagome and smiled at her then have her a big hug.

"Im proud of you. and I love you"

"Aww I love you too"

*************** **Next Week *****************

It was Friday and Kagome was in her dressing room with Koga, Miroku, Sango and Ayami. She was waiting to go on and her friends were just relaxing waiting. They didnt want to wait in there seat even if they were front row. They wanted to be with her to give her support before she went on. They were just hanging back when Bankotsu walked in with a nervous smile on his face.

"Umm Kagome. I know you don't like to be bothered by fans before the show but there is someone who payed alot of money to get the backstage passes and him and his father are very important people. And they flew from America from their bussines trip to see you. They would like to see you know" He said nervously. He didnt wanna be bitched at by her and he sure as hell didnt wanna tell the two very power full taiyoukis they couldnt see her till after the show.

"Umm. I guess. They did take a break form the bussines trip and I know how important those are. And thats alot of money already buy backstage passes plus the flight. Ill see them" Kagome said and stood from her chair and walked to the door.

Bankotsu smiled and opened the door. There stood two very handsom taiyoukis. One was older and way bigger then the other one. He had long silver hair that was tied back in a high ponytail and it still reached his knees. He had two magenta stripes on each checks. The other was tall for his age. In human years he looked to be 16 years old but in deamon years he could be at least 300 years olds. He had long silver hair tha flowed to his knees. He had the same strips painted on his cheecks and he had a navy blue creasnt moon on his forhead.

Kagome was shocked by his beuatie and couldnt help but stare at the younger one. He was cute and she could tell he kept in shape by the muscles on his arms. She had already decided she would get to know him.

"Why hello . Its a pleasure to meet you. My son is a big fan. My name Is Inutaisho Taisho. This is my oldest son Sesshomaru"

"Hello" Sesshomaru said and bowed

"Oh please no bowing. and you can call me Kagome." Kagome said and placed a hand on Sesshoamru shoulder to let him know he can stand up straight.

"O.K. We're both big fans. And my son insisted we see your next show." Inutaisho said

"Oh well why thank you." Kagome said and smiled. AT the moment her manager said it was time for her to go on stage,.

"Well im sorry this was short but its time to start the show. Ill Be glad to see you again after the show if you like. Ill even give you passes to the private after party. We just get together and hang out. You know. Like a after show relaxation." KAgome said.

"Thats sounds good. but unfortuanlty i have work to do after the show. But Sesshomaru can stay" Inutaisho said quickly as he saw how his son looked at the young pop star

"Sound good Umm you can come by after the show and ill give you your pass then but right now im needed on stage" Kagome said and exused her friends to their seats.

"O.K. we'll be watching from the front row" Inutaisho said then him and Sesshomaru left to their seats.

"Wow he is hot!" kagome said and walked to the stage entrances and waited for her cue to go on.

***************** **After Show ********************

Kagome was on her way to her dressing room when Bankotsu walked up to her with Sesshomaru following him. He looked so hot to her.

"Hey. Did you like the show?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru when they reached her

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied.

"Cool. Well let's go back to my dressing room so i can freashin up and get you your pass." Kagome said taking his hand and pulling him toward her dressing room down the hall.

The walk to her dressing seemed to take forever and the whole time she had his hand.

He thought he was in heaven. He had a crush on her since she came out and he wanted to know the real here. And know her for her. He had money so he didnt need hers. He was going to get to know her tonight. He promised him self that. And little did he know. Kagome had the same thought.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kay thanks for reading. and this is the first of many. plus if you give the name of a song and who sings ill write a song fic for it. just for you. So hit me with any song you like. =] thanks for reading. Review plz.


	3. Picture to Burn

Next in line of my Song Fics! YAY! lol well here we go. Sequal to Freak The Freak Out. i guess you can say it the sequal. oh well.

**and and and and!**

I want to dedicate this to AgentDoubleOGrace. She gave me the song to write around.

Well I hope you enjoy it.

Read. Enoy. Review.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It's been a few months since she meet him and she was falling fro him. He was still in America. Her relationship with Sesshomaru was growing everyday. And her feelings for him only grew. But they agreed they would wait till he was done with his buissnes trip to start anything serious. They kept in contact. He was always texting her and she was texting him. It was great. Or so she thought.

Kagome sat on her window seal thinking of the past few week. Sesshomaru had got into the hospital two days ago. And the week before Inuyasha asked her out and she gave him a chance only to find out it was a mistake. Once again Inuyasha cheated on her with who else then Kikyo. So she broke it off and now she had a song for him. Oh yes she did. And this is the final statement about it.

She had recorded the music for it last night. But since it was late Bankotsu called it quites for the day. He said she could go back in today at five and it was barley six in the morning. She had to do something. Something to get her mind staright. She figured she go for a run. She jumped off her window sealed and walked out her room and down the staris and out the house. She started running.

She didn't know where she was running to or how far shw was going to run. She was just going to run. And then a song poped up into her head. a new one. 'Two songs in one day.' Kagome thought as the beat started to play and she let the words flow arounf her mind. she started humming the beat and then started singing the words.

Her mind was set and she let a smirk cross her face.

She stopped running and when she looked around at her surroundings she was confused. She somehow ended up at Inuyasha's house.

"This is not the place i wanna be, ew" Kagome said and started running back towards her house.

She kept running and she ran for three hours. She needed to get her mind straight and running always helped. Then singing helped with the emotions that follwed. So instead of going home she went to the studio. She wanted to recored and she was going to no matter what.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

She walked into Bankotsu office and was suprised to some kid in there. He looked like he was 16 but who knows. Bankotsu looked up and groaned. He knew what she wanted and he would have to give it to her or pay. First the brat comes in here and now she had a song. And he wouldnt be able to leave till the song was done.

"Bankotsu im not gunna bother with who this is. But i have a new song. Two if you include the one we were working on yesturday. And i wanna recorded now please" Kagome said and smiled.

"Fine Kagome. Let's go record the lyrics and then you can mess arounf with the music while i try to deal with him" Bankotsu said as he stood up and went to the studio. The kid got up and followed. Not sure what to do. The most beatuifull girl he had even seen just walked in and distracted the guy he was talking to.

They reached the studio and Bankotsu quickly got everything ready while Kagome went into the room and got ready to sing. She looked at the kid and then turned back to the microphone and was ready.

"Ready?" Bankotsu asked with his finger on the play and record button.

"Ready" She said with confidance and a hint of annoyince in her voice.

Bankotsu pushed the two buttons and the music started to play. he ushered the kid to sit next to him and then turned back to Kagome. On que as always she started singing.

**Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong  
Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight than walk away  
What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought that we'd come to this**

Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)

Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost don't recognize  
The person now that you, you claim to be  
Don't know when to stop, or where to start  
You're just so caught up in who you are  
Now you're far too high for me to see  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this

Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)

You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't - it's too late to take it there

Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins

(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)

Nobody wins 

_(The Veronicas-Nobody Wins)_

The song ended and Baknotsu pushed the record buttin to stop recording and the started talking. "You alright?"

She had started crying during the song. She kept her voice straight and hit every word and note perfect. "Yea. I'm good."

"Alright. Well if that's it then your good to go"

"No. I have one more song."

"Alright. Well start working on it and I'll get this together"

"O.K." and with that Kagome started doing the music. She worked hard and took her time with this one.

"She's amazing" The kid said pulling Bankotsu's attention from his work

"Yea. She can pull hits out of no where and recording keeps her emotions in check so i let her record whenever she wants" Bankotsu said going back to work

"Really. Well then it's good she has so many" The kid said looking back at Kagome

Bankotsu just nodded and stopped paying attention to him. He finished with the song and called Kagome over and started to play it. She was happy with it and went back to her work. When she was done Bankotsu recorded all the instruments and then let her take a break. She came back and went to work on the lyrics. Bankotsu noticed she was still sad and thought hard about what could make her so sad.

"Kagme, you sure your alright?" he asked concerened

"Yea. Just a lot happened and it's hitting me a little hard. But I'm good. And I'm done with the lyrics so lets record" she blurted out. She rushed into the room before Bankotsu had a chance to protest.

"Fine. I guess. You ready?"

"Yup Yup" SHe piped as happy as she could

"O.K. we can wait.."

"No. Now." She demanded before he could finish

"Alright alright" Bankotsu said giving up. There was no use. When she wanted to record, she wanted to record and there was no stopping her.

He pushed the play button adn then the record button and sat back. The muscis tarted palying and and she got ready. On que her voice came out soft but with hurt and vengence laced in her voice. She was getting revenge and this is how she got it. He hurt her and she turned that hurt into a hit that got her what she wanted. For him to hurt to. And everytime she made a song about him, he got hurt. And today she decided that he would hurt her no more.

"Inuyasha. Your dead to me." She thought and started to sing.

**Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up**

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not 

_(The Veronicas- Everything Im Not)_

The song ended and Kagome walked out of the room and took a seat net to Bankotsu. He looked at her and saw she was deep in thought. He didn't ask, He knew better, but he was worried. He knew she'd be alright but like any dad or fatehr figure, he worried.

"I feel better. Still stuff that i worry about but i feel better" Kagome said as she turned as saw her "father" hard at work

He turned to her with a smile and said "That's good. And don't worry. Whatever got you like this will blow over and you'll be happy. Just don't stress to much about whatever it is."

"I know. But i can't help it. You know. I feel like...i don't know. I just feel like this isn't going to blow anytime soon and im worryied." She said asfter she sighed and let tears flow from her eyes again.

Banlotsu pulled into a hug and rubbed her back, "It's O.K. tell you what. lets finish up here and le me finish up with him," He nodded his head toward the kid and conutined "then I'll take you out to eat. Any where you want, and we can continue talking if you want. Sound good?"

She nodded and smiled "Thanks. I love you"

"I love you too. Now let me get back to work so we can go" Bankotsu said clapping his hands and then giving a big smile

Kagome giggled and watched as her "father" got to work. He was qucik and when he was sone he played it for her. She was really happy with hoe it turned out. She didn't think this song would turn out this good. She was happy that it did. They walked back to Bankotsu's office and Kagome did her own thing while he talked with the kid. When he was done they both stood up and caught Kagome's attention. The kid was getting ready to leave when she topped him.

"What's your name?"

"Naraku Miss" He answered and bowed in respect.

'Nice to meet ya. Why you here?"

"Um..Well Miss, Bankotsu is an olf family friend and i had something important to talk to him about." Narakru answered

She just started at him and kept stareing at him. He started to get uneasy till she spoke. "O.K. Well next time if your here and i come in," She paused and started at him with a cold cold face, "I don't want you in the studio. My recording sessions are private. As you saw, not even my band is there. So no more. And you will not speak of today's session or this talk with anybody. Understand?"

He was shocked. She seemed so sweet and here she was talking to him with a cold face and a monotone voice. He shook his and said, "Yes Miss. It won't happen again. I'm sorry for it."

"It's O.K. Just no more."She said and turned her attention back to what she was doing.

Naraku looked ta Bankotsu who just gave a nod as saying 'yes this happened. No your not dreaming, She really did speak to you like that.' Naraku just looked at her and then left. Bankotsu stayed silent for a moment, then started clearing his desk of all the paperwork. When he was done, he turned to Kagome who was once again in deep thought. He didn't wanna desturbe her, but if he didn't, she would be like this for a long, unhealthy time.

"You ready to go?"

She shook her head and then looked up at him. She smiled and nodded yes. They got up and left.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

They sat at the resturant eating, silence, hurt, sad, worry, tension, and anger all mixed in the air. Kagome hardley ate and Bankotsu was worried. He didn't know what to do. If singing didn't help her then talking was gunna be just that. He uneasly shifted in his seat and tryed to think of a way to get her to talk. He really wished he had a girlfriend to help him out.

Not wanting to let her sink in futher he talked. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru got into a accident, He's in a coma. I thought taiyouki's weren't supposed to get injured like that. And i thought they healed fast. I thought they were supposed to be almighty and unstoppable and able to handle pain and look. He's in a coma" Kagome blurted out and then started crying her eyes out. "Tell me. Your a demon. How come he's in a coma?"

Bankotsu was shocked. He knew she was friends with the taiyouki and he knew she had a little cruch on him. But he didn't know she liked him this much. He didn't know what to say to her. He being a youki he knew what she meant when she said they didn't hurt easily but he's not as powerful as the Taisho's. He knew them. Every demon knew them and how powerful they were. No one dared messed with them. And for Sesshomaru to be in a come. As young as he is, he was strong and very very powerful. He just looked at her trying to think of something.

Finally he just had to come out with what he was thinking. He knew it would only hurt and worry her more ,but he had to tell her. After sighing he said, "Kagome. I don't know why he's in a coma. The Taisho's are very very very powerful. It takes alot to get a hit on one and to hurt one takes even more strenght and time. For Sesshomaru to be in a coma, the crash must have been tense. He may be a young taiyouki but he is very powerful. It is even said that he is supass he father in strength and power."

Bankotsu stopped and looked at her in the eye. He could see that she was dying inside from the information. She started to cry harder and he left it at that. Hw said what needed to be said. And now all he could do if comfort her and be there for her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It had been two months since they talked at the resturant. Kagome was still depressed, hit it well. She become close to Naraku and they started going out. They've been going out for a month and they were already having problems. Bankotsu warned Naraku many times not to hurt her, but Naraku was just a playing and wanted her cause of how famous she is.

Bankotsu was in his office when Kagome stormed in. He turned to face her and saw she was pissed. This was unsual. She hardley ever got mad let alone pissed. 'If this was a cartoon, you would be able to see the steam coming from her ears' Bankotsu thought and then smiled.

"I see he pissed you off." Bankotsu said with smirk

"Glad you think is funny." Kagome said glareing daggers in him

"I knew he would do it. I just didn't he would it this fast."

"Glad. To. Know. That" She sid threw grinding teeth

Bankotsu just chuckled and stood up. He knew she would have a song. And honestly he wanted to hear it. "Lets go"

They walked to the studio and as soon as they got there they went straight to work. By time he knew it, They had recorded all the instuments and Kagome was now working on the lyrics. He laughed at the beat. He knew this was going to be good. he looked over her shoulder and saw some of the lyrics and laughed again. Heknew this would be a hit and everygirl that had ever been wronged would play this song. 'Guys are about to be in some deep shit' he thought

"Ready"

"Good. This is going to be good"

"Oh Yes It Is" She went into the room after saying that and Bankotsu couldn't help but laugh.

He played the music and pushed record and let the fun begain. On cue she satarted singing.

**State the obvious**

**I didn't get my perfect fantasy**

**I realized you love yourself**

**More than you could ever love me**

**So go and tell your friends**

**That I'm obsessive and crazy**

**That's fine, I'll tell mine**

**You're gay and by the way**

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck**

**You never let me drive**

**You're a redneck, heartbreak**

**Who's really been a lie, yeah**

**So watch me stike a match**

**On all my wasted time**

**As far as I'm concerned**

**You're just another picture to burn**

**There's no time for tears**

**I'm just sitting here planning my revenge**

**There's nothing stopping me**

**From going out with all of your best friends**

**And if you come around**

**Saying sorry to me**

**My daddy's going to show you **

**How sorry you'll be**

**'Cause i hate that stupid old pickup truck**

**You never let me drive**

**You're a redneck, heartbreak**

**Who's really been a lie, yeah**

**So watch me stike a match**

**On all my wasted time**

**As far as I'm concerned**

**You're just another picture to burn**

**And if your missing me**

**You better keep it to yourself**

**'Cause coming back around here**

**Would be bad for your health**

**'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck**

**You never let me drive**

**You're a redneck, heartbreak**

**Who's really been a lie, yeah**

**So watch me stike a match**

**On all my wasted time**

**In case you haven't heard**

**I really really hate that**

**Stupid old pick up truck**

**You never let me drive**

**You're a redneck, heartbreak**

**Who's really bad at lying**

**So watch me stike a match**

**On all my wasted time**

**As far as I'm concerned**

**You're just another picture to burn**

**Burn, burn, burn, baby burn**

**Just another picture to burn**

**Baby burn**

_(Taylor Swift-Picture to Burn)_

When the song ended, Bankotsu was on the floor laughing. She got the lyrics down to the point. Naraku did have an old pick up truck that was so annoying. He thought of it to be his baby. He didn't let anybody drive it and he hardley let people in it or around it. And in truth he was bad at lying. Hardley a heartbreak though. He did break a few hearts but those girls were complete idiots. And he was a waste of time. A lost cause.

Kagome stepped out of the room and giggled at the sight of Bankotsu on the floor. He got up and fixed himself. Turned to her ans started laughing again

"! Thats so good" Bankotsu said laughing his ass off

Kaogme stood there proud of herself. She felt this song fit the bastard perfectly. And she was proud of her song.

Bankotsu finally managed to stop laughing and work on the song. He finished and played. The two were dancing around and laughing. Kagome was happy with it. She knew this plus the other two songs, SHE ws on a ROLL.

"O.K. O.K., this and the other two songs are going to be relased on friday." Bankotsu said as he clamed down.

"Alrighty!" Kagome piped happy she got to vent.

"Glad to see your happy"

"Venting helps" Kagome said and played the song again.

*************************** **Friday** ****************************

Friday came and Kagome was super exicted. She was at the mall with Sango and Ayami when they passed by the radio store. And all the radio's were playing her song 'Nobody Wins' then the DJ's voice came on

"O.K. ladies and gentleman. Another new song from Miss Kagome. Here is Picture to Burn"

The song started to play and the girls stood there listening. They satrted laughing and dancing to the song.

"OMG Kagome. This is funny. Does he really have a pick up truck?" Sango asked

"Yup"

"Is he really like that?" Ayami asked

"Yup"

"Wow" the two girls said at once.

They started dancing and laughing again. The song ended and they were on there merry way.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome kept in tough with Inutaisho. He told her about his condition and if he was getting any better. So far nothing. She told him she wanted to see him and said that he could make arrangement to come and see him. She said she didn't want to leave his side till he woke up and the old taiyouki started laughing and said she didn't have to leave till she wanted to.

She was exicted. She was going to see Sesshomaru. She would be leaveing for America in two days. She couldn't wait. She wanted to see Sesshomaru.

"He may be in a coma, but i still getta see him. And im not leaveing his side till he wakes up." Kagome said packing a suite case. So far she had thee suite cases packed. She didn't know how long she was going to be there, but people in coma's are ussauly out for a while.

She sat on her bed and read a text from Inutaisho.

_'Sesshomaru's conditon just got a better. He should wake up shortly after you get here'_

'UGH! There goes my plans to be with him as long as possible' Kagome thought with an angery puff. 'Hmm. Then i wont leave till he gets better'

She texted him back and waited for a reply. She got his text and txted back. When he texted back she laughed and dropped her phone on the bed. She layed down with a smile on her face and drifted off to sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**[= * The Text * =]**

Kagome- 'Then I'm Not leaving till he gets better'

Inutaisho- 'And may i ask why?'

Kagome- 'Because i think i love him'

Inutaisho- 'Well i can tell you he might love you too. He was talking about you right before the accident'

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Thanks For Reading. I Hoped You Guys Enjoyed! Please Review. And any Request Will Be done. NAme a song and ill write for it. May not be in the story but ill write a Song fic if you give me a song and who sings it. Like this song. It fit into the plot so it got in. but if i didnt i would have wrote the fic with a different plot. The point is... name a song and who sings it and i shal write. =] Well review and keep reading. Until the next ttime.


End file.
